the_tsar_lives_onfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tsar Lives On! Wiki
Introduction This timeline starts in 1920, after the Russian Civil War concludes and the monarchy is restored. Timeline March 13, 1920: The Bolshevik Party surrenders to the Russian White Army. Grand Duke Nikolai Nikolaevich (November 18, 1856 - January 5, 1929), a second cousin of Nicholas II, is immediately placed on the throne as Tsar Nicholas III. Often dubbed "Nicholas The Tall," He would turn out to be a well known leader, and not just because of his height. April 3, 1920: Three weeks after becoming Tsar, the Duma is officially established, with former White Army general Nikolai Yudenich (July 30, 1862 - October 5, 1933) chosen by the Tsar and becoming the Head of the Duma, also the head of government of the Russian Empire. April 5, 1920: Nicholas III introduces even more reforms, this time, involving the military. To many's surprise, he actually decreased the size of the military, even being a soldier himself before he became Tsar. However, he stated this allowed for more of the government spending to be focused on industry and infrastructure. April 26, 1920: The armistice in the Polish-Soviet War is signed. No border changes are made except Russia ceding Lwow to Poland. The Ukrainian People's Republic is recognised by the League of Nations. May 30, 1920: Nicholas III annouces that he would let the Head of the Duma be elected by the people and not by the Tsar and that each election would be held every 5 years and will be held on May 30th. He also states that the Head of the Duma would he in charge of most government affairs, such as overseeing and confirming all government actions within the Duma. This was said to prevent collusion between the Tsar and the Head of the Duma. November 2, 1920: Warren G. Harding and Calvin Coolidge win against James M. Cox and Franklin D. Roosevelt. February 22, 1921: After suffering from multiple strokes, Vladimir Lenin dies in exile in Switzerland, aged 50 years old. March 18, 1921: Nicholas III grants higher autonomy to Polish minorities in the western part of Russia. October 7, 1921: Nicholas III is coronated. November 4, 1924: Calvin Coolidge and Charles G. Dawes win against John W. Davis and Charles W. Bryan. May 30, 1925: The first federal elections are held in Russia. The Trudovik Party, led by diplomat Alexander Halpern, wins with an 80% majority in the Duma, and becomes the 2nd Head of the Duma. November 6, 1928: Herbert Hoover and Charles Curtis win against Al Smith and Joseph T. Robinson. January 5, 1929: Tsar Nicholas III dies from natural causes while at his winter home in French Riviera, aged 72 years old. His brother, Grand Duke Pyotr Nikolaevich (January 10, 1864 - January 17, 1931) becomes Tsar Peter IV due to Nicholas III having no heir. January 10, 1929: After immense pressure from his political aides, Vyacheslav Molotov disbands the Bolshevik Party and turns himself in to the police. He is not executed, but is forced to remain in prison for the rest of his life. He spent a total of 57 years, 302 days in prison until his death on November 8, 1986 from natural causes, aged 96 years old. May 30, 1930: Russian diplomat Boris Nicolaevsky becomes the 3rd Head of the Duma. August 1, 1930: Peter IV is coronated. January 17, 1931: Peter IV suddenly dies in Antibes, France, just a week after his 67th birthday. Unlike his former, Peter IV has a son, who becomes Tsar Roman I (October 17, 1896 - October 23, 1978). Roman I currently holds the record time being as Tsar, a total of 47 years, 280 days. November 8, 1932: Franklin D. Roosevelt and John N. Garner win against Herbert Hoover and Charles Curtis. October 9, 1934: After Alexander I of Yugoslavia was assassinated by members of the Croatian based terrorist movement "Ustaše", Roman I openly criticized the movement, stating the organization is nothing but an excuse to discredit the government of Yugoslavia. May 30, 1935: November 3, 1936: Franklin D. Roosevelt and John N. Garner win against Alf Landon and Frank Knox. March 12, 1938: Nazi Germany begins a rebellion in Austria. Austria is annexed into Nazi Germany. Russia & Yugoslavia put sanctions on Germany. September 30, 1938: More sanctions from Russia are placed on Germany after the annexation of the Sudetenland. April 12, 1939: After Albania, a neighbor of Yugoslavia, was annexed by Italy, Russia & Yugoslavia warned Italy with war if it further expanded into the Balkans. August 23, 1939: Poland, backed by Russian support, refuses to cede Danzig to Nazi Germany. September 1, 1939: Nazi Germany declares war on Poland. Russia & Yugoslavia immediately start to mobilize on Germany. September 2, 1939: France & the U.K. mobilize on Germany. November 10, 1939: Poland surrenders to Nazi Germany July 27, 1940: Germany surrounds Minsk, near the German/Russian border. August 10, 1940: After a two week long siege, Nazi Germany is pushed back to Brest Litowsk. August 29, 1940: Germany tries to make a spearhead towards the Caucasus. They enlist the aid of Ukraine to gain military access. Ukraine reluctantly agrees September 21, 1940: 2.5 million combined German & Ukrainian soldiers siege Rostov. The combined manpower overwhelms the Russians there and the city is sieged within 48 hours. October 14, 1940: After the 2.5 million strong German/Ukrainian front split up, a 275k strong Ukrainian front arrive at Krasnodar, in an attempt to block the Russian access to the Black Sea. However, A 400k strong Russian/Belarussian front travel down the Dneiper River and siege Kiev. October 31, 1940: Kiev is captured before the Ukrainian front in Krasnodar has an attempt to reach their capital. The Ukrainian People's Republic surrenders. November 5, 1940: Franklin D. Roosevelt and Henry A. Wallace win against Wendell Willkie and Charles L. McNary. December 22, 1940: Nazi Germany captures Paris. France surrenders. April 6, 1941: Germany & Italy invade Yugoslavia. Croatia is released, but Yugoslavia still remained in Serbia and Montenegro. December 7, 1941: Japan attacks Pearl Harbor. The USA joins the war. May 28, 1942: Croatia surrenders. June 27, 1942: Italy erupts into a civil war. July 18, 1943: Hitler kills himself. Nazi Germany Surrenders. World War Two is over. September 27 - October 13, 1943: Potsdam Conference. November 7, 1944: Franklin D. Roosevelt and Harry S. Truman win against Thomas E. Dewey and John W. Bricker. May 8, 1945: Naval war between USA & Japan ends in armistice. Pacific War concludes. November 2, 1948: Harry S. Truman and Alben W. Barkley win against Thomas E. Dewey and Earl Warren. October 11, 1949: Chinese nationalists, backed by Japan, win the Chinese Civil War, with the National Republic of China (NRC) being proclaimed as a puppet of Japan. This was said to be when the Cold War between the USA and Russia vs Japan begun. March 10, 1952: Fulgencio Batista consolidates power in Cuba and joins the Nationalists in the Cold War. November 4, 1952: Dwight D. Eisenhower and Richard Nixon win against Adlai Stevenson and John Sparkman. June 10, 1953: The USA tests their new weapon, the "Atomic Bomb". November 6, 1956: Dwight D. Eisenhower and Richard Nixon win against Adlai Stevenson and Estes Kefauver. July 2, 1957: Russia develops its first atomic bomb. November 8, 1960: John F. Kennedy and Lyndon B. Johnson win against Richard Nixon and Henry C. Lodge Jr. November 22, 1963: John F. Kennedy is not assassinated, and lives a long life, eventually passing on September 4, 1993, aged 76, from a stroke. October 16, 1964: Japan develops its first atomic bomb. November 3, 1964: John F Kennedy and Hubert Humphrey, win against Barry Goldwater and William E. Miller. November 5, 1968: Despite major persuasion attempts, John F Kennedy follows tradition and does not run. However vice-president Hubert Humphrey and Edmund Muskie, win against Richard Nixon & Spiro Agnew. November 7, 1972: Richard Nixon and Spiro Agnew win against Hubert Humprhrey and George McGovern. November 2, 1976: Ronald Reagan and Richard Schwieker win against Jimmy Carter and Walter Mondale. October 23, 1978: Tsar Roman I dies. His son, Prince Nicholas Romanovich, becomes Tsar Nicholas IV. May 18, 1980: Nicholas IV is coronated. November 4, 1980: Ronald Reagan wins re-election, being the first president to do so since 1964. He and his running mate, George H. W. Bush, win against Jimmy Carter and Walter Mondale. November 6, 1984: George H. W. Bush and George P. Schultz win against Walter Mondale and Geraldine Ferrano November 8, 1988: George H. W. Bush and Dan Quayle win against Micheal Dukakis and Lloyd Bensten. January 7, 1989: Hirohito dies at 87 years old. The State of Japan is born. April 15 - June 4, 1989: 2nd Chinese Civil War. June 5, 1989: Republic of China proclaimed. Cold War ends. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse